1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual locking device and more particularly to a locking device having two mechanisms which are able to be separately operated for moving a latch member between a locking position and an unlocking position.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional key and combination lock in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a housing 80, and a latch component 82 movably connected with the housing 80; a key lock 81 and a combination lock 83 are movably received in the housing 80. The key lock 81 has a key hole (not shown) defined therein for being inserted by a key (not shown). An arm 811 is received in the housing 80 and fixedly connected with the key lock 81. The combination lock 83 includes a plurality of inner rings 831 which are coaxially disposed thereon and a plurality of numeral outer wheels 832 which coaxially and respectively sleeve on the inner rings 831. Each inner ring 831 has a flat portion 8311 formed on an outer periphery thereof. A keeper 84 is disposed beside the combination lock 83 to abut against the outer periphery of the inner rings 831. The keeper 84 has two ends respectively and selectively engaged with one end of the arm 811 and one end of the latch component 82.
When the keeper 84 abuts against the outer periphery of the inner rings 831, the first end 841 of the keeper 84 engages with the latch component 82 to retain the latch component 82 in a locked position. When the outer wheels 832 are rotated to drive the inner rings 831, the flat portions 8311 of the inner rings 831 are aligned for allowing the keeper 84 to rest against the flat portions 8311, such that the keeper 84 is moved up and the latch component 82 is able to turn to an unlocked position. Moreover, when the inner rings 831 restrictedly abut against the keeper 84, the key lock 81 is inserted and rotated by the key. The arm 811 is rotated with key lock 81 to engage with the second end 842 of the keeper 84. Then the keeper 84 moves downwardly to disengage from the latch component 82, such that the latch component 82 is free to turn to the unlock position.
The key lock 81 is operable to unlock the conventional key and component lock. However, when the keeper 84 is lift by the arm 811 to disengage from the latch component 82, the combination lock 83 is easily jammed by an abutting force of the keeper 84. Moreover, if a user wants to operate the combination lock 83, the user needs to rotate the key lock 81 by the key to move the arm 811 from the second end 842 of the keeper 84. Therefore, it is inconvenient to use the conventional key and combination lock.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional key and combination lock.